In the world of love,angst, and miracles
by the road to the stars
Summary: Natsume does something that leads to a whole new level of drama and pickles. A series of one shots
1. college ups and downs

This is a one-shot for G.A!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own G.A

* * *

><p>College and its ups and downs<p>

Mikan's POV

I groaned, not wanting to leave college. After that huge breakup with Natsume, I felt like I lost a half of my soul. I wasn't ready to let go of him. But when we broke up, he seemed happy about it. I reminded myself that he broke up with me, so its his lost, not mine.

It was 9:00pm, I felt quinsy so I went out for a walk around Oxford's campus.

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

I ran faster, regretting the break up with Mikan. I can't believe I chose Luna the slut over Mikan. Sure, Mikan _could_be a little thick-headed sometimes, but she was always willing to take it slow.

After she saw me kiss Luna, she would never get back with me. I stopped jogging and looked down at the ring Mikan brought for the both of us at Central Town. I wonder if she is still wearing her's. I shrugged, then continued walking. As I got closer to the benches near our Sakura tree, I heard sniffles. I ran to the Sakura tree, curious to see who it is.

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

I sat down, feeling the weight of my tears beginning to grow. I could take it anymore. I ran to the Sakura tree and sat down.

"Why did he chose Luna over me? I loved him!" I cried. I started bawling, not noticing a figure standing in the shadows.

"I loved you Natsume, and I still do. I can't stop loving you. I'm sorry." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>Natsume POV<p>

I froze, shocked that Mikan just said that she said that she loved me. I walked out from the shadows towards Mikan and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Mikan. I regret choosing Luna over you and I never will love her the way I love you. Will you forgive me?" I murmured. I felt her stiffen, probably from shock. I knew that she'll never forgive me. I went to Luna, her friend, to ask for some advice.

But she took advantage of me a kissed me. I didn't notice Mikan standing behind me when I mad that deal with Luna.

_"Go tell Mikan that you are breaking up with her and going out with me if you want advice." _ I was foolish and I did, just for a reason. I didn't notice that Luna was playing with me.

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

I was shocked when Natsume came out and hugged me. When he confessed, I was shocked. I wanted to hug him back, but I wasn't sure if he was joking around.

"I'm sorry, Natsume. I don't know if you still love me, and I can't be in a relationship with someone who has no feeling for me." I started crying softly, not wanting him to know that I was hurt.

What he did next changed my whole entire future.

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

After Mikan she those words, I knew that I might have a chance. I let go of Mikan and got down on one knee. I took a velevet box out from my sweatshirt pocket and opened it. Resting on a velvet cushion was a diamond ring with Mikan and mine initals on it. She gasped, clearly shocked.

"To prove my love to you Mikan, will you marry me?" I asked. She started crying. I panicked, hoping that she was crying happy tears.

Luckily, she was.

* * *

><p>I started crying happy tears. I couldn't believe he asked me to marry him.<p>

"And I went to Luna to ask how to propose to you, FYI." Natsume added. I never knew that Natsume was someone who would ask for help. That made me even more happy.

'Okay, I'll marry you baka." I sadi softly. He placed the ring on my finger and kissed me.

**_5 years later..._**

"Yuri, get your skinny ass over here!" Mikan shouted. Mikan was 27 and I was 28. We have a 5 yeaf old daughter named Yuri and a 3 year old son named Shiki. I just came back from my work as a lawyer and sees Yuri chasing a screaming Shiki. Mikan walked over to me and placed her head ln my,shoulder.

"Natsume! Thank god! Welcome home can you go help Yuri with her homework while I go try to give Shiki a bath?"

I nodded, noticing that Mikan has bags under her eyes.

"How about you do get se rest and I'll give Shiki a bath and help Yuri with her homework?"

She kissed me on the lips and whispered thank you before runing to our bedroom. I chucked, knowing that Mikan can be a little kid sometimes.

After I gave tje kids a bath and food, I went to check on Mikan. I found her barfing in the toliet. She was also holding a pregnancy test in one hand. My eyes widen. I immediately rushed over to Mikan tp help her. She looked at me and said weakly, "Natsume, I'm pregant." I helped her up and and hugged her.

Yes, we were having sex reccently and sometimes we forget the um, protections.

Mikan suddenly looked at me and sid," Natsume, can you make me some toast with peanut butter and pickles? I need to clean up."

I looled at her like she was crazy and said,"Fine."

I guess that was part of what a pregnant woman eats. When I got to the kitchen, Hotaru, Ruka, and their daughter Haruki who was the same age as Yuri.

"Ypu got Mikan pregant again!" Hotaru suddely shouted. Before she could say anything, Mikan walked out.

"Its okay. I'm happy that I'm pregnant." She snatched the toast from my hand and scarfed it down.

"Mikan you are a huge baka!" Hotaru said be fore storming,out. Ruka turned to us and said," Sorry Hotaru is going through pregnancy." He ran out with Haruki. I thought to myself, I hope Ruka and I can atay alive until the birth or the baby.

* * *

><p>Its sorta sucks but yea.<p>

I finished my first one-shot! Yay!


	2. Mikan sakura

This is a one-shot for G.A!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own G.A

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

I ran until I was out of breath. I felt my hot tears flowing down my face, like an endless stream. A sakura tree lied on the hill in the middle of the park. I walked to the tree and climbed it, knowing that Natsume doesn't know where this tree is.

I cried until my head started throbbing.

"Why did you have to break up with me when I was about to tell you that I was pregnant, Natsume?" I mumbled. My phone rang and I looked down. It was Hotaru calling me.

"Hello?"

"Mikan! Where are you!? We all went looking for you, even Natsume! I know that you are heartbroken, but you have to come back! Please," Then she hung up. My phone almost slipped out of my hand. They really were looking for me? I knew that they needed me because my world-famous mafia group would not run smoothly without its boss. I sighed a and hopped down from the tree and walk to Hotaru's house.

When I opened the door, everyone was sitting on either a chair or the couch. They glared at me and I slowly back out, but before I could go outside, Natsume grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside, slamming the door behind him.

When we reached the meeting room that belongs to the mafia, he locked the door and looked at me.

"Where were you?" He asked. I looked at him unbelievably.

"seriously? When did _you_ ever care about where I was ever since you broke up with me, huh? You were probably acting."

He grabbed my wrists and pinned it behind the door so that i couldn't move.

" I think you have something to tell me, Mikan, that's IMPORTANT." He got me. I couldn't lie when I had to look at the person straight in the eye.

"I-I-I'm pregnant." Was all I said to him before I kneed him in the private and ran out the door.

Natsume's POV

Mikan was pregnant? I never thought that would happen in a million years. I sat down, trying to take this all in. After I accidentally broke up with her, she stopped giving me missions and stuff to do it the mafia base.

"Why the fudge does she have to do this to me?" I mumbled. Then the door opened, showing an angry Hotaru. She walked closer to me and hit me with her baka gun. I winced, knowing from my many experiences with the gun that she upgraded it.

"What did you do this time Natsume! Mikan ran out again and this time she left her phone!" Hotaru screamed. I knew that Hotaru was angry, very angry, but i never seen her like this before.

"Hotaru, Mikan is a mafia boss. She knows what she's doing. Go get some sleep." i told Hotaru. She nodded, knowing that since I was second in charge, she couldn't say no.

**Natsume's POV**

_next morning_

_"Breaking news. Last night, at around 11:00pm, a young pregnant 18-year-old girl was hit by a drunk driver, going over 90 mph. She barely made it to the hospital. An hour later, she died. If you know this girl, whose name is Mikan Sakura, please go to the Tokyo police station."_

I sprang up, shocked to hear the news. Mikan is...dead? Hotaru came in with Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, and Yuu in tow.

"Natsume! Come on! We're going to the police station." He looked at me with a expressionless expression. But finally he got up and walked out the door with us. When we walked inside the police station, an officer looked at us and asked hotaru if he can help her. Nicely, she said that we have information about Mikan Sakura. immediately he handed us some papers and a form if we wanted to claim her body.

Getting impatient, I snatched the forms and hastily filled them out. Moments later, the guy brings us to the back room where her body was. It was covered up completely, but I knew how she looked.

**One week later... At Mikan's funeral**

Hotaru's POV

The car ride to the cemetery was awkward and silent. Even Koko wasn't smiling or laughing today. Without words, we all knew each other's feelings. The silence was painful. It reminded me of Mikan. Whenever she was around, there was barely any silence. Her bubbly attitude always kept us talking.

Everyone got out of the car, dressed in black. We all gathered around Mikan's coffin and said what we needed to say. As it got closer to Natsume's turn, I felt the tears gather up. When Natsume said his speech, I couldn't take it.

_"Mikan, I'm sorry for breaking up with you. I'm sorry for never asking you what I needed to ask you. I was foolish, breaking up with you like that and making you suffer when you were carrying our child. Meeting you changed me, and everyone else. We were either homeless or pickpockets or thieves or runaways. But you showed us the meaning of life and futures that we never dreamed of. Even though we were in a mafia group, you still made a huge difference in our lives. You taught me how to give people another chance and how to love again. I would never forget you, losing you was like losing a half of my soul. What I meant to ask you was that would you marry me, but I was too late. I'm sorry._

I cried my eyes out, more than I ever did in my whole entire life. I couldn't believe that Mikan was dead. She was my best friend ever since I could remember. And the fact that Mikan had no family to come to her funeral was just sad. She didn't die happy, instead, she died with a burden.

I looked up at the sky, where heaven was.

"Mikan, I hope you will never forget us, and the moments that we spent together with everyone, as a group."

* * *

><p>My second one-shot.<p>

It's a sad one shot, one without a happy ending, but I hope you like it.


	3. Coma

This is a one-shot for G.A!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own G.A.

* * *

><p>I cried and cried until there were no more tears to shed. it was painful, watching the one you love die in front of you.<p>

"Tomorrow is Christmas, Mikan. I hope you wake up so we can celebrate tomorrow together." Of course, she couldn't hear me because she was in a coma. It happened about 5 weeks ago, at my office.

"Sir, Mikan would like to see you."

I sighed, rubbing my temples, tired from work. Even though I was tired, I'd always make time for Mikan.

"Let her in. But tell her to make it quick though." Ryoko, my secretary nodded and went outside, returning with Mikan later.

"Hi Natsume! Um, I have a question; You promise you'll answer honestly okay?" She said. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Do-I-we-are we still you know, a couple? Because Luna came to my house and told me that you guys were dating." I almost fell out of my seat, due to the shock of the news that Mikan told me.

_That bitch, Luna. _I clenched my jaws, trying to hold back my anger. I could tell that Mikan was really hurt by the tear-stained cheek and the small glow.

Just as I was going to tell Mikan that I wasn't dating that whore, Luna walked in, interrupting me.

"Natsume and I are dating, Mikan. There's nothing you can do about it now, so get lost."

Mikan gasped and tears immediately started streaming down her beautiful face. Before I could explain, Mikan rushed out of my office.

I turned to Luna, who was smirking.

"You bitch! What the hell was that for?! You know very well that I have nothing to do with you! Get out of my office before I file a lawsuit against you, slut!" She blew an air kiss towards me and left.

Sitting back in my chair, I sighed.

An hour later, I got a phone call, but it was from Hotaru. , I imeditaley detected that something was wrong because of the panicking in her voice.

"Natsume, Mikan, sh-she's i-in t-the Tokyo hospital. She got into a car crash. You have to come." Hotaru said. I sprung up from my chair and grabbed my car keys.

30 minutes later, I reached the Tokyo Hospital. Out of breath, I asked the front desk which room Mikan Sakura was admitted to. They pointed it out and I ran there, almost crashing into Koko and a hysterical Anna.

When Anna saw me, she slapped me hard on the cheek. I wasn't surprised that she slapped me. I deserved it.

"I hate you, Natsume! Even though we don't know why she got in a car crash, I'm pretty sure it was your fault." She yelled. Koko glanced at me with a look that made me feel even worse than before. They walked away towards the waiting room.

I continued my way to Mikan's room. When I got there, I went inside and saw a doctor talking to a crying Hotaru and emotionless Ruka.

I manage to catch a bit of what the doctor was saying to Hotaru.

"Ms. Sakura is in a coma right now, and the chances of her waking up from it is unlikely before her system shuts down."

Then the doctor left after delivering the tragic news to every in the room.( Everyone includes Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume, and if you want, Mikan in a coma.)

Hotaru sobbed on Ruka's shoulder a bit before noticing me. Then the sad Hotaru turned angry, really angry. She walked over to me a punched me in the face.

" What is wrong with you? Don't you know how fragile Mikan is? Nooo, of course you don't know! All you ever do is pick up girls, sleep with them, then dump them the next day! I would be surprised if you truly ever loved Mikan!"

Hotaru knew that she crossed the line.

"I do love Mikan! She was the one that changed me! Mikan, she, she... she's everything to me. When I go on bussiness trips, I always think about Mikan. So why can't you guys accept the fact that I changed after meeting her?"

I didn't realize that in was crying until I stopped talking.

" I really miss Mikan. She's in a coma, so we don't know when she'll wake up or if she will wake up. Everyday will be boring without her clumsiness." Hotaru said softly.

After a moment of silence, Hotaru and Ruka walked out of the room. Before Ruka exited, he squeezed my shoulders and whispered,

"Hang in there, Natsume." Just like that, he exited the room.

Walking over to Mikan's bed, I sat down and picked up her hand.

"Mikan, what Luna said was not and never will be true. I know that before I met you, I was a playboy. After first you couldn't trust me right? But after a while, I stopped sleeping around. I hope you hear me. I love you, and I will only love you."

(Back to reality, Christmas Eve.)

I got up and walked out to my car. Sitting in the driver's seat, I decided to go to Ruka and Hotaru's house. After they found out the truth, they all apologized for misunderstanding.

Ringing the bell, I was greeted by Anna, who was covered in flour.

"N-Natsume! Welcome! Will you be staying for the countdown?" Anna asked.

"No."

I walked into the house, surprising Nonoko, Koko, Ruka, Hotaru, and everyone else in the room.

_Meanwhile at the hospital..._

**(No ones pov)**

Struggling to steady her breathing Mikan sat up. Looking around the room, Mikan saw nurses passing through the hall. Suddenly, the door slammed opened. In came the doctor, following him was an intern.

( wondering why an itern, eh? Because the nurses all were either busy or went home.)

"Miss Mikan! Please sit still!" The doctor yelled while the intern rushed around grabbing uh, medical stuff.

"If I'm doing fine after the check up can i go home?" Mikan asked quietly.

The doctor indeed knew that it was the holidays, sighing, he reluctantly said yes. After the check up, a nurse who introduced herself as Rain drove Mikan home. But before going home, Mikan asked to stop by Hotaru's house.

Natsume POV

"Natsume, we uh, have a gift from all of us to you. It was last minute, when you arrived we just figured out what you needed. Its coming. When the doorbell rings, I want you to answer the door."

Mikan

Walking up the steps of Hotaru's house, I rang the doorbell, hoping for an answer.

God's POV

Mikan rang the doorbell. A few moments later, pounding sounds were heard. The the door was flung open, and out came Natsume.

"Mikan? Is that really you, or am I dreaming?" Natsume whispered.

Walking forward, Mikan hugged him.

"No, Natsume. I'm real. Merry Christmas, but I'm still angry at you." She whispered back.

"You woke up from your coma and no one cares to tell me?"

"My fault. Is everyone inside?" Mikan suddenly asked.

"Yes."

"Do... you want to play a trick on them?" She said slyly.

"Heck yea."

Their plan was simple.

Mikan would walk inside, pretending that everything was normal, while Natsume would hide... somewhere out of sight.

Walking in, Mikan finally noticed them.

'Hi guys! Merry Christmas! Sorry I don't have gifts. I was you know, in a coma." I said, grinning.

"Mikan!?" Everyone yelled in sync.

After getting scowled for doing this, Natsume walked out and said,

"I didn't see anything at the- MIKAN!?" He said. Everyone knew it was fake. He ended up getting whacked with the baka gun and several bruises.

And that was how I spent my Christmas.

* * *

><p>Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry.<p>

SO sorry that I haven't updated for a while for this series and my other stories.

I felt bad, so I updated this one just for you peps.

(The end was a little rushed, as you can see.)


End file.
